The papillomaviruses (PV) are widespread in nature and are generally associated with benign epithelial and fibroepithelial lesions commonly referred to as warts. They have been detected in and isolated from a variety of higher vertebrates including human, cattle, rabbits, deer and several avian species. Although these viruses are generally associated with benign lesions, a specific subset of the viruses have been associated with lesions that may progress to carcinomas. The implication that these viruses may play an etiologic role in the development of some human cancers follows from numerous studies that have shown the presence of transcriptionally active human papillomavirus (HPV) deoxyribonucleic acids in a high percentage of certain cancerous lesions. Zur Hausen, H. and Schneider, A. 1987. In: The Papovaviridae, vol. 2, edited by N. P. Salzman and P. M. Howley, pp. 245-264. Plenum Press, New York.
In man, human papillomaviruses cause a variety of disease including common warts of the hands and feet, laryngeal warts and genital warts. More than 57 types of HPV have been identified so far. Each HPV type has a preferred anatomical site of infection; each virus can generally be associated with a specific lesion. Genital warts, also referred to as venereal warts and condylomata acuminata, are one of the most serious manifestations of PV infection. As reported by the Center for Disease Control, the sexual mode of transmission of genital warts is well established and the incidence of genital warts is on the increase. The seriousness of genital warts is underlined by the recent discovery that HPV DNA can be found in all grades of cervical intraepithelial neoplasia (CIN I-III) and that a specific subset of HPV types can be found in carcinoma in situ of the cervix. Consequently, women with genital warts, containing specific HPV types are now considered at high risk for the development of cervical cancer. Current treatments for genital warts are inadequate.
There is a great, but as yet unfulfilled, desire to provide compositions of matter which can interfere with papillomavirus. It is similarly desired to achieve methods of therapeutics and diagnostics for papillomavirus infections in animals. Additionally, improved kits and research reagents for use in the study of papillomavirus are needed.